Brainstem auditory evoked responses to clicks were studied in normal volunteers and in patients with various neurological disorders. A. Multiple Sclerosis: In some patients with multiple sclerosis, prolongation of latencies, distortion of waveforms or disappearance of some components were noted. B. Epilepsy: In patients with complex partial seizures no significant changes in terms of latencies or waveform have been noted. The significance of this project is that it can provide information on the functional integrity of the brainstem.